In mobile communication network systems, in particular of a WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access) type, dedicated channels are allocated only in a radio resource control state, and there are own dedicated channel types for signalling and user data transmission. Common channels are used instead of dedicated channels when common channels are more suitable in this phase of the call or when the data amount to be transmitted is small or when there is congestion so that the dedicated signalling and/or user data channel cannot be allocated. So, in this phase of the call a message comprising signalling and/or user data shall be transmitted via the same individual common channels of a cell. However, when a user equipment, which usually is a mobile telephone device, requests grant to use such a common channel for accessing the network or signalling with the network or for transmission of user data, the base station is not able to judge the message when making an acquisition decision of whether or not to grant the user equipment to use such a common channel for transmitting the message.